SugarBlood Princess
by milomeepit
Summary: Fionna is separated from Cake's family when she was a little girl and was brought to the candy kingdom by a helpful As she grows, what will the poor boys have to endure? And who knows what the uncertain future may bring to the tight-knit trio?
1. Chapter 1

Princess of SugarBlood C1

**_{It amuses me to see Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of the Vampires, Prince if the Nightosphere, struggling with a small child. So sue me. I didn't make this fiction for nothing.}_**

A five-year-old Fionna looked around her surroundings fearfully, searching for her sister. "Cake! Cake! Where'd you go?!" She shivered, rubbing her arms. "This isn't funny, Cake! You're scaring me!" Cake was nowhere to be found.

The small girl continued along, coming to the edge of a long tundra of sparkling white snow as the sun set, casting the area into a dim, eerie glow. She peered out over it, searching for the familiar tan spots that would guide her to Cake.

"Well, you look lost." A voice behind her commented amusedly.

She spun to see a teenaged boy in jeans, and t-shirt and a button-up plaid red shirt standing behind her, leaning against a tree, hands hanging carelessly out of his pockets. "I'm not lost!" She retorted. "I'm just trying to find my sister!"

"Then what direction's your house, short stuff?" He questioned, leaning towards her.

She backed away a little, looking frightened. "Um... it's right over..." She looked around helplessly.

"That's what I thought. You're all alone, aren't you?" He cocked his head.

"No, I... yeah." Fionna admitted, hanging her head.

"Look, kid, you wanna spend the night someplace warm and let's you and me talk?" The boy offered.

She paused for a moment before bursting into tears.

The boy jumped. "Whoa, kid, calm down! Just- just cool it, and maybe I can help you find your sister or something?" He groaned as the child continued to wail. (What the hell am I meant to do? I don't deal with kids, that more Bubba's kind of thing-)

"Aha!" He snapped his fingers. "Look, what's your name, kiddo?" He asked, bobbing down to the girl and touching her shoulder.

She sniffled and peered at him past the ears of her hat. "Fionna..." She said in a wobbly voice.

"Well, my name's Marshall Lee. Come on, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. He's pretty..." Marshall wrinkled his nose. "But he is THE guy to visit if you want advice on 90% of things. You like candy?"

"I love candy!" Fionna beamed, broken from her tears at the mere mention of lollies.

Marshall laughed at her enthusiasm. "Come on, have you ever wanted to fly?"

"Yeah, all the time!" She nodded.

"C'mon, we can fly to him." Marshall smiled, holding out a hand to the little girl.

She hesitated, then grabbed it and squealed as he picked her up and settled her in his arms. "I wanna piggyback!" She demanded.

Marshall paused. "That's not really safe, Fi..."

"I'll hold on tight, I won't fall!" She pleaded.

He shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo. Not happening."

She glared at him, then wriggled out of his grasp and sat on the grass, poking her tongue out at him.

He sighed. "Fi, I really can't... Bubba would kill me, even if you did hang on."

Fionna pouted. "But I really wanna!" She whined.

He facepalmed. "Look, kiddo, what if you do fall?You'd get hurt pretty bad, and I don't think either of us want that to happen. Do you?"

"I won't fall." She repeated. "And I don't get hurt easy. I'll be fine. Trust me? Pleeeaaase?" She made puppy-dog eyes at him.

He raised his eyes, willing himself not to look at the imploring child in front of him. "Fionna... no. I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't be the right thing to do. Okay?"

She scowled. "Come off of it! I can hold on really tight! I'll be okay, I swear!"

He sighed again. "I really couldn't-" he made the fatal mistake of looking at the little girl in front of him.

Big blue eyes sparkled pleadingly, her mouth was set in an adorable pout, and her crossed arms were a symbol of both stubbornness and cuteness. "Please, Marshy?"

He rubbed his forehead. "It's Mar-SHALL. Fine."

She cheered and jumped up to her feet. He picked her up and swung her carefully onto his back, making sure she was holding on tightly before assuming his own grip on the girl and floating off the ground.

Fionna gasped as his feet left the ground and laughed delightedly as they flew towards the Candy Kingdom. They left the edges of the Ice Kingdom far behind as they swooped over The Grasslands and past the Fire Kingdom, shooting past the Breakfast Kingdom and the Junk Kingdom as they went.

When they finally landed at the gates of the Candy Palace, Fionna's eyes were huge as she stared up at the large candy structure. "It's made out of gingerbread... and jelly, and rock candy, and liquorice!" She gaped.

Marshall smiled. "I thought you might like it. And wait'll you meet Bubba." He turned towards the castle, smiled sweetly and let out a demonic shriek that would made Fionna jump.

"What was THAT about?" She questioned.

Marshall grinned. "Three... two..."

The next moment, the gates opened to show a surprised and rather annoyed boy in pink clothing. "Marshall, what do you want?"

"Look at this." Marshall gently ushered Fionna in front of him. "I found her wandering around the edges of the Ice Kingdom."

The boy bobbed down to Fionna's height and smiled. "Hello there. I'm Prince Bubba Gumball. You can call me Bubba, ok?"

She nodded shyly, clinging onto Marshall's jeans.

"Go on, kiddo. Introduce yourself to His Royal Highness." Marshall smiled coaxingly at her, patting her on the shoulder.

"My name's Fionna. Pleased to meet you." She said meekly, looking up at him.

Bubba grinned at her. "That's a nice name. One 'N' or two?"

She smiled. "That would be two. F-I-O-N-N-A."

"Cool." Bubba grinned. "So, did you get lost, Fionna?"

"I can't find my sister, and I don't know where I am." She told him.

"Well, what does the area around your house look like?" He asked.

"Um... there's a forest nearby, and there's a river, and there's a big well, too." She said after a moment's thought.

Marshall bit back a groan. There were literally thousands of places in Aaa like that!

Bubba's face fell slightly, but he perked up for the sake of the child he was talking to. "I'm sure we'll find your sister really soon." He assured her. "But for the meantime, do you want to stay with us? That way, there'll be the three of us and all my Banana Guards looking for her."

She nodded. "Thank you, guys." She said softly, smiling up the two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

SugarBlood Princess C2

_**{Just getting it out of the way, Bubba and Marshall are sort of Fionna's parents/big brothers/best friends. Nothing more, nothing less...for now, anyways.}**_

"Bub~ba! Mar~shy!" Fionna called out as she wandered around the castle that had become her home. "Where are you guys?" She poked her head into the kitchen as she passed, checking if Bubba was still working on 'The Best, Biggest, Most Epic Birthday Cake Fionna Will Have Ever Had' that she heard him talking about to Marshall a few days ago. Judging by what he'd baked in previous years, this was probably going to be big.

When she couldn't find him in there, she sighed and continued looking for them, moving on into the garden. "Bubba!?" She hollered.

"It doesn't become a princess to yell, Fionna." She whirled around to see him standing behind her.

"I was looking for you. I lost you." She said, staring at him seriously.

His face softened. "Fionna, you know you'd never lose me or Marshall, because we'd look for you, and we'd find you, okay?"

She nodded. "But I'm not really a princess, Bubba. Why do I have to act like one?"

"Because that's the only way you can stay here. If the Royal Council found out I was harbouring a lost child, they'd take you away and Marshall and I would probably end up in jail. However, if we maintain the illusion that you're either my little sister or even my daughter, we're fine. I've told you this a million times, Fionna." He sighed.

She nodded sombrely. "I know. I just forget sometimes."

His face brightened. "On a different note, happy birthday, Fionna!" He hugged her.

She laughed and embraced him. "Thanks, Bubba. Where's Marshy?"

Bubba looked shifty. "He's... around. Just, uh, getting your present ready."

Her face fell. "He's in the Nightosphere again, isn't he?"

"Yes." Bubba admitted. "He says he'll be back by three, but you know how Avangeline can be..."

"Why is he spending so much time there lately?" Fionna asked.

Bubba sighed. "How can I explain this... Fionna, as Marshall gets older, his mother gets more... demanding. She wants him to... well, she wants him to stay and rule the Nightosphere."

Fi blinked and shook her head. "That's not fair! He has friends and a life up here!" She protested.

"I know. Marshall knows. Heck, even Avangeline knows. The problem is, she doesn't care." Bubba told her.

Fi shook her head. "Well, I'm not gonna let some big, selfish stink brain ruin Marshall's life- or my birthday! I'm gonna go get him!" She announced adamantly.

Bubba froze. "Fionna, that's really not a good idea. It's not safe or smart."

"You're the smart one, and Marshall isn't around to coddle me into being safe." Fionna pointed out. She marched over to the wall, dug in her pink backpack and pulled out a bottle of bug juice. She drew a smiley on the wall and threw the bottle, keeping an eye on Bubba as she did so.

"Fionna, stop it, now!" He told her. "You shouldn't be doing this!"

She gave him the evil eye. "I'm not going to just stand here while Avangeline wrecks my vampire's life!"

Bubba raised an eyebrow. "You do remember what happened last time?"

"No, and I don't want to! Now leave me alone and let me do this, okay, Bubba?" She said annoyedly. She turned to the dripping wall and muttered the spell. "Malosa vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The portal ripped open, and she stepped through.

Bubba groaned and followed her. "Of all the lost little girl waifs in all of Aaa that Marshall could have brought over that night, why did I end up with such a stubborn one?"

Fi stepped out into the Nightosphere, feeling the warm air whoosh over her as fires leapt up around her. She shivered with fear. She'd only been here once before, when Marshall was introducing her to his mom.

"Well, Mom, here's the little lady I was talking about. Her name's Fionna." Marsh had smiled, putting a hand on Fionna's shoulder to reassure her. peered up shyly. It had only been a few months after she'd been unofficially adopted by the two boys, and she was still rather hesitant to come out of her shell.

"Hello, dear. I'm Avangeline." Marshall's mom had smiled at her before picking her up, smiling still.

Fionna had started to relax. Avangeline was really nice, and her eyes were really pretty...

The next thing she knew, Marshall was holding her possessively and yelling at his mother furiously, Avangeline was screeching loudly, and there was a pool of blood on the floor. She'd watched another drop plop into it, following up until she realised that her dress was soaked in blood.

Dimly, she'd heard Marshall screaming, "Mom, she's not for you try and eat! She's one of my friends! She relies on me!"

She avoided Marshall for weeks after that. But now, Marshall was the one who needed saving from his mother.

Fionna pushed herself forwards, ignoring the flames that crackled around her, heading straight for the large castle in the middle of the Nightosphere. She heard footsteps behind her and didn't have to look to know that it was Bubba.

"We really shouldn't be here..." He looked around worriedly.

Fionna took a deep breath. "I know. This place is scaring the bejesus out of me, but I gotta see if I can help Marshall. I just gotta. I can't lose him. I just can't, okay?"

"I understand, Fionna, but he'll come back. He always does." Bubba said.

"But what if he doesn't this time, Bubba? Then what?" She asked.

Bubba was silent.

"Exactly. C'mon, we're almost there." She told him.

Sure enough, the castle was just ahead. Fionna marched up to the door and made to bash on it, then corrected herself to a more princessly, polite knock as Bubba cleared his throat, giving her a look.

The door creaked open to reveal a demonic guard. "What do you want?" He snarled.

Fi took a breath, remembering all the speaking techniques Bubba had taught her. She stood tall. "I require to have conference with Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of the Vampires, Prince of the Nightosphere!" She declared in a clear voice.

"Do ya, now?" The demon snorted. "This way, then." He turned and strode off. Fionna dashed after him, Bubba tagging along behind.

The demon led them through several very long hallways that all seemed identical to the pair. Fionna paused at the top of a flight of stairs leading down. Didn't most castles normally go _up_ to the throne room? She shrugged. This was the Nightosphere, after all, so she decided not to be picky. As he showed her through a doorway, Fionna gasped and turned around just too late, to see the demon roughly grab Bubba and slam the door shut, shoving him into another doorway and locking his door, too.

"Hey! What gives?!" Fionna protested, looking through a tiny window in the door. "You said you were gonna lead us to Marshall!"

The demon just smirked. "Nice try, kid." It sauntered away, ignoring their pleas.

Fionna rested her forehead on the bars. "I'm sorry, Bubba." She said quietly.

"This is all _my_ fault. If I just waited for Marshall to get back, we wouldn't be stuck in some Nightospherian dungeon. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Fionna. I don't blame you in the slightest." He said reassuringly.

The two friends sat there in silence for a while, every so often exchanging words, before Bubba apologised and said he was beginning to run out of energy and needed to take a nap.

"It's okay, Bubba. I'll be okay while you're asleep." She smiled, even though her couldn't see her.

"If you're sure, then... I'll be awake soon, I promise. I'm not going _anywhere_." He repeated.

"I think I'll be alright." She nodded.

So, Bubba was silent aside from the odd snore, leaving Fi alone with her thoughts. What if Marshall was trapped like them? What if his mother had hurt him? Or, worse still... what if he decided not to come back to them?

Tears pricked into her eyes at the thought of losing one of her two people. She knew she was overly clingy, but that was mostly because of losing Cake. Sure, she had some other friends and acquaintances, but Marshall and Bubba were her _whole_ _world_ now. She couldn't live without them. She needed both of them.

As she thought about this, footsteps echoed in the corridor outside her cell. She looked up as the door opened, blinking in the suddenly harsh light streaming into her cell through the doorway. As her eyes focused, she saw two figures- Marshall and the demon who'd locked up her and Bubba in the first place.

Marshall ran over to her and picked her up, clutching her close, before turning around and slugging the demon across the jaw. As he fell to the ground, Marshall shook blood off of his fist and kissed the top of Fionna's head.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" He asked, holding her at arms length to look her over.

She nodded silently and pointed at the other cell.

"Bubba?" He asked.

She nodded again.

He grinned and tousled her hair. "Okay. Stand back, Fi, I don't want you to get hurt or anything, got it?" He set her back a few feet and kicked the door of Bubba's cell open.

Fionna heard a few _very_ un-princely terms from Bubba as he sprung to his feet. "Marshall? Thank Glob it's you! When Fionna and I arrived, one of the guards tricked us into coming down here and-"

Marshall held up a hand. "I heard the full story from him. I just substituted 'brat' for 'bunny' and... well, you don't want me to say what he called you, especially in front of the little one here, but since it started with 'B', I think you can guess."

Bubba scowled. "That rotten-"

"Fionna's here!" Marshall warned him, and he froze. The vampire then turned to the little girl. "Fi, why'd you come down here anyways?"

She rubbed her toe into the floor, staring at the hem of the gown that Bubba had specially made for her. "Bubba said your mom might make you stay... and I didn't wanna lose you, so I came to come get you." She mumbled ashamedly.

Marshall shook his head. "Fi, I don't care what happens- you do not come to the Nightosphere without me right by your side, got it? It's no place for a seven-year-old." She glared at him. "What? What did I say?"

Bubba waved eight fingers in the air, then pointed at Fionna from behind her. 'Birthday! Birthday!' He mouthed frantically.

Marshall facepalmed. "Oh, geez. I'm so sorry, kiddo. It totally slipped my mind with all the stuff going on with my mom. I'm sorry this turned out to be such a rotten birthday."

She looked confused. "Huh? Why is it rotten?"

Bubba and Marshall exchanged a bewildered look. "Uh, the whole being-in-a-Nightospherian-jail-cell thing?"

Her face brightened. "Oh, that doesn't matter. This has been a great birthday!" She smiled.

"You aren't bothered by what's happened?" Bubba asked.

"Why would I be?" She blinked. "I have both of you, and that's all I'll ever need, you guys."

Marshall picked her up and twirled her around, making her squeal. "Get your butt over here, Bubba! This calls for a hug!"

Bubba laughed and approached them to be swept up in a crushing hug from his two best friends in the world.

"Incidentally, though..." Fionna peeked up at Marshall, "You got me a present, though, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

SugarBlood Princess C3

**_{I'll make it clear- this chapter is mostly gonna have the guys arguing. Just sayin'. Also, I wasn't actually planning anything with this story, so thanks for those of you who have given me reviews on it! ^^ Bear with me, and I guess we'll see where it goes, heh-heh! P.S. you may have noticed that I changed the genre of the story, because I realised that while there will be some funny bits, this is mostly going to be about what happens to Fionna and the boys, on a rather more serious ideal than I normally have on Adventure Time.}_**

Marshall Lee hissed under his breath, stalking his prey pertinaciously. He shot to another tree, leaving only a barely audible rustle in his wake. "C'mon, just a little closer..." He muttered.

His prey made its way closer at a steady pace, feet tapping the ground in a steady rhythm. Soon, it was right underneath Marshall, and the vampire took a quick breath before swinging down in front of him, roaring with a full demon face.

There was a rather girlish scream and Bubba back pedalled frantically before he recognised the being in front of him. "Marshall!" He yelled irritatedly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

"A lot more than you have so far, Bubba." He replied with an evil grin.

Bubba groaned. "Do you always have to be so annoying?"

"Do you always have to be so prissy?" Marshall retorted.

Bubba glared at him. "You know, the only reason you're still around is because of Fionna. If I had my way, I'd shove you out the door and leave you to go curl up in the snow and die."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I only brought Fionna here because I thought your stupid Bananas could find her sister!" Marshall snarled, dropping to the ground with a 'thud'. "Maybe it'd be better if we just packed up and left!"

"Oh, like you could get her to come with you!" Bubba scoffed. "She loves the Candy Kingdom, and she knows she has responsibilities there!"

"Oh, yeah, Glob forbid I rid Bubba of his precious, perfect little princess!" Marshall rolled his eyes mockingly. "The whole of Aaa would self-destruct!"

"Well, you're always trying to make her into some kind of vampire groupie!" He yelled. "At least my option is socially acceptable!"

"Oh, yeah, then, fine! I didn't really want her, anyways!" Marshall hissed.

"No, no, that's just you dropping your burden on me! You found her, you take responsibility for her here, you idiot!"

"How many different ways do I have to tell you that I don't want her? She acts like a spoiled brat half the time because of you, Gum Wad!"

"She's a total anarchist because of you, you stupid, blunt-fanged hipster farmboy loser! I'll be surprised if anyone ever actually likes her!" Bubba snapped.

Marshall opened, his mouth to retort angrily, but was interrupted by quiet whimper. They both turned to see Fionna.

Her dress had a square neckline trimmed in gold, as were the cuffs on the short baby pink sleeves. It had a gathered waist tied with a big dark pink bow on her back, and a layer of baby-pink chiffon over the matching satin skirt. She looked every part the princess until you got to about her knees. Her feet were clad in rolled-down black and red argyle socks and black Doc Martins.

Her eyes were filled with shock, hurt and downright betrayal. Tears brimmed on her eyelashes as she stared at them in disbelief, then turned on her heel and ran, pigtails bouncing erratically beneath her small gold tiara.

"Fionna! Wait! We didn't mean..." Marshall stepped forward and paused, a hand held out in the direction she ran.

"We're idiots." Bubba said, his voice full of self-loathing. "I'm an idiot. The other stuff she could've brushed off and asked about later, but I had to go and say nobody would ever like her. How stupid can I get?"

"Bubba, you can beat yourself up later. Right now, we gotta go find our little girl." Marshall said seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

SugarBlood Princess C4  
Fionna ran through the trees, not caring where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get away from Marshall and Bubba as soon as she could, and get as far away as possible.  
She felt her arm get snagged by someone's hand and swung out blindly, not caring who it was. "Lemmie alone!" She sobbed.  
"Hm, little cutie like you'll fetch a good price in the market." A rough voice laughed cruelly.  
Fionna just sobbed again, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please, just leave me alone!"  
The thug grabbed her crown and laughed again. "Little princess, are ya? All the better. More jewels and crap you've got on you, the better the pickings!" Fionna shoved away from him and started to run again, but he snatched at her dress and caught her once more. "Look, you little brat, you ain't got nobody to come save you, so you're _mine_ now." After saying this, he slapped her harshly.  
She cried out in pain and fear, recoiling away from him. "Leave me alone!" She yelled.  
The thug opened his mouth to snap at her, but something slammed into him from behind him. "Don't you _touch_ her!" A voice grunted furiously before the speaker sucker-punched the guy across the jaw.  
Fionna squealed and into a bush, shaking as she heard the cacophony of a fist-fight from the two combatants until she heard a final roar from the newcomer and the thud of her would-be kidnapper hitting the ground.  
A figure in a cloak came over and parted the leaves, peering at her. "Hey, you okay, hon?" She asked Fionna.  
Fionna paused, still shaking, and shook her head. "I'm... I'm lost. And I don't have my two brothers anymore." She whispered frightenedly.  
The girl paused. "I can guess how you feel, losing your siblings. Do you want help to find them?"  
"I know where they are. I just don't have them anymore. They're not my brothers anymore." She shook her head sadly.

The girl frowned. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's go back to my house. You look like you could use a decent feed- you're skinny as a rake!"  
"I am not!" Fionna protested. "I'm just very slim, like my broth... Like the boys I used to live with."  
"Okay, okay, suit yourself. But seriously, kiddo, I'll bring ya home so you have somewhere warm to sleep tonight, alright?"  
"Okay..."  
XXX  
The girl led Fionna to a huge tree house that she just called the Tree Fort. Fionna looked up in awed wonder at the huge branches that supported the giant house built into the tree. "That's amazing!" She told the girl earnestly.  
"Yeah, I know. I built it for my sister." The girl replied, looking up at it wistfully for a moment before shrugging. "Well, it don't do us any good to just stand around outside. Let's go inside."  
They walked in, and the girl walked into the kitchen. "You wanna have a nap on the couch or something? I promise it's comfy."  
Fi nodded. "Yes, I think I will. Thank you." She wandered over to the couch and laid down, closing her eyes, and found that she was actually a lot more tired than she'd thought. She drifted off to sleep, pictures of Marshall and Bubba filling her mind.  
If only she had Cake. Cake would know what to do.  
XXX  
Cake sighed, walking along the Grasslands. This little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl was really bringing up bad memories from just after Fionna disappeared.  
They'd been coming back home from exploring in the woods, and Fionna had stopped. "Cake, what's that?" She asked worriedly.  
"What's what, sugar?" Even back then, Cake had been very... Ghetto momma bear, she called it.  
"That noise! It sounded like a roar, or a scream..." Fionna looked around. The sun was setting, she recalled, so the woods around them did look rather gloomy and creepy.  
"It was probably nothin', Fi. Don't worry." Cake turned around to keep walking, then heard Fionna moan with terror and a low growl. She spun back to see a large wolf backing Fionna up against a tree.  
"Cake, help me!" She squeaked, squirming to get away from the wolf.  
Cake lashed out at the wolf, slapping it away from Fionna. "Pick on somebody your own size, you bully!" She yelled, swelling up to several times her own size.  
The wolf turned away from Fionna, launching itself set Cake and tackling her to the ground. "Run, Fi!" She yelled. "I'll hold the darn thing off!"  
"But-" Fionna started, clearly about to grab her wooden sword and jump into the fight as well.  
"Fi, go! Get somewhere safe and I'll be there in a while, I promise!" Cake instructed, grappling with the wolf.  
The younger girl nodded and took off, clearly terrified. That was the last time she'd seen her baby sister- with that terrified, worried look on her face, running like her life depended on it.  
It was a tough fight, but Cake finally sent the wolf running. She went looking for Fionna, but there was no sign of her. Eventually, she decided to go home and talk to her parents. They'd all gone out looking for her the next day, but could find no sign of her. After a few hours, Cake told her parents to go back home and rest, she'd follow up in a while.  
Watching her parents disappear into the trees, she gently placed her headband on the grass at the base of a tree and turned to look over the horizon, sighing, and set off to find her little sister.  
She hadn't been home since. She'd promised herself she couldn't go home until she knew what had become of Fionna. And she'd come back to her family with Fionna, or at the very least an explanation of what had happened- all of what had happened.  
So now she roamed Aaa, searching for clues that might lead her to her sister. She rarely was in cat form anymore, as she decided to take on a more humanoid shape to blend in more.  
In the meantime, she had to try and help this lost girl. She wondered briefly what happened between this girl and her brothers, then discarded the thought. She never got caught up in other people's affairs, just gave a little help and moved on, forever searching for her little blue bunny.  
If only she had Fionna. Fionna would know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

SugarBlood Princess C5  
{Just sayin', this chapter is a li'l... cussy. Cue backstory!}  
The next morning, Fionna opened her eyes and was confused for a moment to not see the familiar pink-and-peach roof of her bedroom in the Candy Kingdom. She looked around, seeing unfamiliar surroundings, like the couch she was lying on, the the wooden texture of the walls, and all the ladders leading in a bunch of different directions.  
She sat up and peered around, seeing a small green box on on the table. She reached out to touch it, and it squeaked and sat up.  
She jumped back, startled, and looked interestedly at it. It was a small device with arms and legs. Buttons were scattered along its front, and the screen appeared to double as it's face. Underneath one of its arms were the letters 'BMO'.  
"Hello! Would you like to play some video games?" It chirruped at her.  
"Um, I'm afraid I don't quite know how." She said shyly.  
"Here! Pick up the controller and I will teach you!" It beamed. It handed her a controller and plugged a cartridge into its side. It's face disappeared to show a game title that read, '_Guardians Of Sunshine_'.  
Fionna fumbled her way through the first few challenges before the girl walked in again. "Hey, kiddo. I see you've met Beemo. You like video games?"  
Fionna nodded. "I've never played before, but it's really fun."  
"If you want some breakfast, I made pancakes. Bacon pancakes, to be exact." The girl told her.  
Fi cocked her head. "Okay... I can honestly say that sounds like an interesting mix." She said slowly.  
The girl laughed. "C'mon, we'll have something. To eat and then you can decide if you want to go talk to your brothers."  
XXX  
Cake listened carefully as the girl described her brothers and where she lived. "Okay, then... look, you stay her, Sugar, and I'll go talk to your brothers and find out what happened, okay?"  
She nodded. "I'll play games with Beemo until you come back."  
Cake laughed. "Just don't mess with my stuff, okay?"  
The girl smiled. "I promise I won't. Goodbye for now."  
"See ya, kid." Cake winked as she walked out the door.  
As she made her way towards the Candy Kingdom, she sighed. There was no way she could put it off for much longer, anyway. She needed to talk to them, had needed to since before Fi showed up in the first place. Looked like her number was finally up.  
She walked into the Candy Palace and straight up into the kitchen. "Gumball." She said quietly.  
He turned. "Oh... Cake. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" He said suspiciously.  
"Oh, not much. I just came across a girl getting monstered by one of the typical kid-snatchers and kicked his ass." She replied nonchalantly.  
His mouth thinned slightly at her foul language, but she saw she definitely had his attention. "Go on..." He set down the cupcakes he was holding on the bench and crossed his arms.  
"She was obviously scared out of her mind and she was crying like there was no tomorrow. She said she lost her two brothers, so I offered to help her look for 'em. She said she knows where they were, they just ain't her brothers anymore."  
Gumball bit his lip, and she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes as his arms dropped to his sides. "Right. Keep talking."  
"You know what a kind soul I am, Gumball. So I brought her back to my place, and this morning she told me who her brothers were. Guess why I'm here, Gumball."  
He sighed. "Marshall and I got into this stupid argument, and we were getting really bad, and then she came into it, and somehow it turned into us saying she was the other one's problem, and then us saying that everything we hated about her was the other's fault, and I said..." He closed his eyes, winced and took a big breath. "I said I'd be surprised if anyone ever actually liked her."  
Cake raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That sounds like you guys _all_ over, PG."  
"She ran off before I had a chance to apologise and explain. Is she alright?" He asked, and she could see his concern was quite genuine.  
Cake paused. "Yeah, she's okay."  
There was an awkward pause. "So, how are you these days, Cake?" Gumball asked as an attempt to break the tension.  
"I'm alright. You?" Cake shrugged.  
"I'm not bad, aside from the big mess I made with my little princess." He paused, and Cake knew what was coming next. "What _happened_, Cake?"  
"Look, Gumball, I _really_ don't have time to-" she started to say, but he cut her off.  
"Cake, you know as well as I do that this needs to be discussed at some point. You can't just hide from it all forever." He said, turning back to his baking.  
She sighed. "Look, Peeg, I don't _know_ what happened."  
"That's a load of crap and we both know it." He said bluntly. "Something happened between you and Marshall. That's why you ditched us."  
"I never ditched you- I got kicked!" She snapped.  
"Oh, yeah, well, why did you get kicked then?!" He turned his head sharply.  
"Look, I don't have to put up with this shit, Gumball! I'm outta here. I thought maybe I could walk in here and just get treated like a friend still, and not get interrogated!" She snarled, and turned to walk out.  
Gumball whirled, glaring at her. "Don't you _dare_ walk out that door, Cake!" He yelled. "After all these years wondering, I think I deserve an answer of some sort, don't I?!"  
"Glob forbid the prince _doesn't_ get what he _demands_!" Cake mocked before reaching for the door handle.  
"_Screw_ the prince part, Cake! I'm worried about you- as your friend!" He bellowed.  
"If you wanna help me, then _leave me the_ _hell_ _alone_!" She screamed, throwing the door open to come nose-to-nose with Marshall Lee.  
"Hey, Beautiful." He grinned, dipping her before planting a kiss on her lips.  
"_Oh_." Gumball said dumbly.


	6. Chapter 6

SugarBlood Princess C6  
_**{I'm sorry, I had the thought and then I just had to... as a side note, I think I just stumbled onto another original pairing... -.-}**_  
Cake struggled away from Marshall, stuttering. "G-get off m-me, you o-oaf!" She said waspishly.  
He released her. "I would've thought you'd be happy to see me after all these years, CupCake." He said confusedly.  
She ignored him and instead spun to Gumball. "Happy now?" She glared at him.  
He held his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry. So, you two...?"  
"Yep." Marshall beamed.  
Cake grunted an affirmative.  
"Having regrets, _sweetie_?" Marshall asked.  
"I can't hang around with you." She said acidly. "You're a bad influence. And I can't deal with that since Fionna went missing."  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Gumball said slowly, exchanging a slightly alarmed look with Marshall.  
"_Remember_, just before I left, I told you guys I had a little sister? My mom adopted her. Then, a couple of years later, she disappeared." She explained the story to them.  
"_What_ was the name again?" Marshall asked.  
"Fionna, F-I-O-"  
"N-N-A?" Marshall finished.  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" She asked suspiciously.  
The boys looked at each other again before bursting into identical sets of triumphant laughter. "_We found her! _We _finally_ found her!" Gumball cheered.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Back up, buster. What's going on here?!" Cake demanded. So, the boys her their story. Cake's jaw dropped. "She was here_ the whole time_?" She whispered in disbelief.  
"She never mentioned a name. _Why_ the _hell_ did we not ask her?!" Marshall yelled.  
"Who _cares_? We found her sister! We found her big sister!" Gumball grinned.  
Cake beamed. "Marshall, PG, let's go say hi to my little sister!"  
XXX  
The three friends made their way to the Tree Fort, laughing and joking and exchanging stories. "Hey, so since I've proved myself as able to take care of a small child, do I get another chance, Cake?" Marshall winked at her.  
She blushed and smiled. "Well, we'll see, okay?"  
"Hey, just a question that just occurred to me- why aren't you cat-shaped?" Gumball asked.  
"Well, I needed something that would blend in more than a shape-shifting cat for looking for Fionna, and I just sort of _forgot_ what I look like." She confessed sheepishly.  
Marshall dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, pawing through it for a few moments before pulling out a small photo of Cake, from way back when the three of them originally used to hang out. "There you go, Kitty. C'mon, I've been living off this photo for so long, I wanna see the real you." He encouraged.  
Cake took the photo, studied it and closed her eyes for a moment- and there stood Cake the Magic Cat. She opened her eyes and cautiously peered at herself before looking up at Marshall, obviously seeking approval.  
He laughed and picked her up, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "There's my puddy tat!" He teased.  
"Thufferin' thuccatash!" She winked, grinning cheekily.  
Gumball cleared his throat, and Marshall quickly out Cake down, smiling sheepishly. "C'mon, we gotta go tell Fionna the good news!" He reminded them.  
They both nodded. "Let's go, Bubba." Marshall agreed.  
The trio walked into the Tree Fort, and Cake stopped dead in her tracks. "_Beemo_!" She yelped, running forward to pick up the little computer as she lay on her side on the couch, a blue screen covering her face. Cake held the reset button, and Beemo flickered to life.  
"_Cake_!" She yelled, waving her arms. "She _ran away_! She watched to make sure you were gone, then took a green backpack, the silver sword with the blue jewel and the black wrap on the handle and jumped out the window! I tried to stop her, but she tossed me on the couch, and I glitched!" She babbled.  
Cake went pale. "_Please_ tell me she knows some self defence." She said to the boys.  
They exchanged a look. "_Eh_..."  
She whirled around. "Why wouldn't you?!" She demanded. "Even without knowing who she was properly, _why would you not teach her how to defend herself when one of you couldn't?!_"  
Marshall held up a hand. "Hey, I wanted to! But Bubba said it wouldn't be necessary!"  
"As far as I knew, she was going to grow up as a princess in the Candy Kingdom, surrounded by people who would protect her!" Gumball protested.  
Beemo jumped in between them all. "At least she took a sword!" She pointed out. "And standing her playing the blame game is not going to find her!"  
Cake took a deep breath. "She's right. Come on, guys. I am _not_ losing her again when I just found her, got it?"  
Both of them nodded, fully aware of exactly how mad Cake would be if anything happened to her little sister. "Got it."


	7. Chapter 7

SugarBlood Princess C7  
**_{Song is Poisoned With Love- Neon Hitch... just sayin'}_**  
Fionna trudged through the woods, looking about her interestedly. After the _Nightosphere_, this was small potatoes to her. It wasn't even night, and when it was, she'd made sure she grabbed camping stuff in the backpack. She felt bad stealing things from that nice girl and Beemo, but she figured that since Marshall and Bubba couldn't find Cake, and since they _weren't_ an option anymore, she may as well try to find Cake herself.  
She hummed to herself as she walked, a song that Marshall had used to play for her sometimes, hearing his voice clear as a bell in her head. She watched carefully for anything dangerous, one hand on the sword she'd looped through the ribbon on her gown.

"_This is not fair,  
I am beyond repair  
Cause of you  
You-u-u-you, you-u-u  
Can't find my head,  
So I've fallen instead  
Over you  
You-u-u-you, you-u-u_"

She sighed and sat down on a log. Aaa was a _big_ place... how was she meant to find one magical cat in _all_ of the land?

"_Blood on my sleeve,  
I give more than you need  
Yes I do  
Do-o-I do, do-o-o  
Frightened you'll creep,  
So I cry in my sleep  
Yes I do  
Do-o-I do_"

She stood up again and kept walking, pressing onward in her newfound quest to find her sister. _She_ was the one who wanted to explore the woods, anyways. It was _her_ responsibility to find Cake and apologise for scaring her.

"_Oh! I-I-I-I-I poisoned with love, love  
But I-I-I-I-I can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu  
I'll keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu"_

Fionna spotted something in the distance, and started towards it, a disbelieving smile on her face. It _couldn't be _what she thought it was, but at the same time, it _had_ to be!

"_This is not fair  
But I've lost every care  
I want you  
You-u-u-you, you-u-u  
I wear these tears  
And pretend they're not there  
Just for you  
You-u-u-you_"

She ran towards the small house, the imagined Marshall in her head still belting out Poisoned With Love. She pushed open the door and poked her head in eagerly, looking around for Cake, Joanna, Marcus or Jemima. "_Hello_?" She called out hopefully. There was no answer.

"_Hurtin' myself,  
You say that I need help  
And I do  
Do-o-o-do, do-o-o  
Under your spell  
If you look you can tell  
I love  
You oh I do_"

Fionna walked further into the small house and spotted something that made her smile- a framed photo of her with the four cats. She picked up and gazed at it, a fond smile crossing her face.

"_Oh! I-I-I-I-I poisoned with love, love  
But I-I-I-I-I can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu  
I'll keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu_"

It was then she noticed the _state_ that the house was in- the torn carpets, peeling wallpaper and layer of grime covering everything. That wasn't right. Joanna would _never_ let her home come to this state of wreckage, over _her dead body..._

"_For youuuuuuu  
For youuuuuuu_"

As soon as Fionna thought that, she ran from room to room, searching for her family, screaming out their names, praying as she opened every door, window and cupboard she could find.

"_Oh! I-I-I-I-I poisoned with love, love  
But I-I-I-I-I can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu  
I'll keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu_"

She opened her and Cake's old bedroom door and snatched up the yin yang charm they'd made, clutching it to her chest as she screamed in fear and frustration and grief.

"_I'll keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu  
I'll keep walking on broken glass  
For youuuuuuu_"

She collapsed to the floor, sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SugarBlood Princess C8  
{Okay, I got inspired by this picture on deviantART. Sadly, I cannot remember what is was D: but it's an awesome idea! I'm just tweakin' it a little to suit my needs. Suddenly occurred to me, though, I haven't specified ages, so-  
Marshall- 1008  
Cake- 27  
Gumball- 26  
Fionna- 11  
Finn- 18  
Jake- 24}_**

**_*Mkay. This is milomeepit back. My account got hacked, and the hacker put this story up. I have no idea why, maybe they were hoping people would hate it. But, as I see a support of it, I believe I'll put up the chapters that he uploaded but never posted, just to see what he planned, and I'll probably teak it a little as I go! :) see you later! -milomeepit*_**

Finn walked through the forest. "C'mon, man, we gotta go." He told Jake.

Jake shrugged. "Dude, is it really worth being out here this late? We should just head back home, dude."

"Nah, man, I got a feeling about this. C'mon, look, there's a house!" Finn encouraged.

His brother shrugged. "Okay, man, if you say so."

The duo made their way towards the small building, noticing that the door was open. They walked in, and Jake's ears pricked up. "Hey, Finn..." He whispered slowly.

"What, man?" Finn looked at him.

"There's somebody in here." Jake told him. He pointed to a half-open door down the hallway. "In there. Sounds like she's hurt."

Finn strode down the hall and opened the door, poking his head in to hear sobbing. "Hello?" He said softly.

The crying stopped. "Get out!" A girl screamed at him from the floor, making him jump. She leapt to her feet, glaring at him. "Get out of this house, and never come back." She hissed.

"Woah, cool it!" He held up his hands. "I didn't mean any harm!"

The girl stepped towards him, a necklace dangling from her fingers. "Who are you, and how did you find this place?" She asked.

"Me and Jake were just walking and found this house, and it's kind of late, and we needed someplace to sleep for the night, but we didn't mean any harm. What's your name?" He asked.

"Fionna. You would be..." She tapped her foot.

"Finn Mertins. Hey... I just realised, you're a human, aren't you?" He asked her.

"Well, duh. Wait... you're a human, too. Cool. Have you seen any cats around here, white with tan splotches?" She demanded.

"Er, nope. Sorry." He shrugged. "So... where'd you come from?"

"Candy Kingdom. You?"

"Eh, me and Jake here come from the other side of the Ice Kingdom." He explained. "So, where's your family, kiddo?"

"I don't have family." She said, looking a tad surprised.

"What?"

"I don't have any family." She repeated, her face hardening. "I don't need anybody. I can take care to myself."

"Look, Fi, I know I don't know your particular situation, but if I've learnt anything over the years, it's that everybody needs somebody sometimes. Right, Jake?" Finn tipped her chin up and look at her face before yelping and backing away.

Jake was at his side in an instant. "Yo, bro, what is it? Talk to me, man!"

"She- she... it's... dude, that's my Fionna!" He stammered. "I'd know those eyes anywhere!"


	9. Chapter 9

SugarBlood Princess C9

"What are you talking about?" Fionna asked the boy, astonished.  
Finn took a deep breath. "Okay, when I was seven, my mom had a baby, right? A little girl. She was strange and cute and a damn handful at times, and I loved her like there was no tomorrow. And, one day a few months later, when I got back home from hanging out in the Grasslands... Mom and Dad were... _gone_, shall we say?" He cringed slightly, but kept talking. "So, I searched the house from top to bottom looking for my baby sister, but I couldn't find her. I ended up getting adopted by my best bud Jake and his mom and dad, Joshua and Margaret. My sister had golden blonde hair, and chubby cheeks, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. And her name," He said, looking up at her, "was Fionna."  
She gaped. "No way." She said softly. "No freaking way. It can't... Cake found me in the Ice Kingdom. I was almost dead from hypothermia. It can't be true. You can't be my blood brother."  
"But I'm pretty sure I am, kiddo. Wait a sec." He rummaged in his bag and brought out a small keyboard. He placed it on his knees and stared playing a gentle tune.  
"_Baby girl,  
You're our world,  
Now it is time for bed.  
Go to sleep,  
Watch we will keep  
By your sleepy head_."  
He sang softly, and Fionna blinked, suddenly feeling slightly drowsy.  
"Okay, why am I tired now?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Mom always used to sing it to you to get you to go to sleep. You heard that song, like, three times a day for the first six months of your life." He said. "Your subconscious probably sort of programmed your brain to sleep when you hear it, but you're not used to it anymore, so it's not as effective. Typical thing with the brain."  
"Okay then..." She paused.  
"What is it, Fi?" Finn asked her.  
"You're my fifth sibling, you know that?" She gulped, suddenly close to tears.  
"What do you mean by that, short stuff?" He looked puzzled.  
She looked from him to Jake and back again, then burst into tears, spilling out the whole story, from being adopted by the cats to running through the house calling their names. "It's all just... _broken_." She sobbed. "And I miss Cake _so_ much, and I've _tried_ to be happy with just the boys, but I just _couldn't_, and then I heard them yelling, and Bubba said that, and I don't want to be mad at them, cause I love 'em, but I don't think _they_ love _me_ anymore, if they _ever_ did, and I want Cake back, and I can't find her, and I think she's dead!" She wailed.  
Finn wrapped her up in a bear hug. "Shhh, shhh. It'll be okay. It'll be okay, sweetheart." He whispered. "Me and Jake'll take care of you, I _promise_. We'll find Cake, and I can try to talk to Marshall Lee and Bubba. Okay, honey?"  
She sniffled and nodded into his chest. "Thank you, Finn." She mumbled.  
He held her at arms length and smiled a little. "You need to sleep. You look like a zombie."  
"_Brainsss_..." She said sleepily, smiling.  
"Goodnight, Fio." He laid her down on her old bed, where she curled up happily.  
There was a brief silence before Fionna decided to plunge all the way into the idea of her blood brother. "Love you, Finn." She whispered.  
He smiled. "Love you, too, kiddo."


End file.
